Drunken Never Have I Ever
by Ace Jacobs
Summary: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins have a guys night out in which turns into a heated game of Never have I ever, but can the guys put their pack problems behind them for the night. Spin off From the later chapters of A New Family series.


**Drunken Never Have I Ever**

**Summary: **Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins have a guys night out in which turns into a heated game of Never have I ever, but can the guys put their pack problems behind them for the night.

**(NO POV)**

The three Shield members wanted to avoid the pack after their exploits backstage this evening. "Damn! We are in a deal of trouble when we go to the pack meeting tomorrow!" Seth exclaims. "Who's idea was it to piss off Hunter in the first place?" Roman asked while catching his breath. "This one is on Dean this time! If he had his tea and hadn't snapped at that damn bat Orton we wouldn't be in this mess!" Seth argued. "Hey! You ain't anymore innocent than me. You didn't really stop me either Rollins!" Dean shouted as he pushed Seth. Roman glared at his two litter/stable mates before standing in between. "Guys! We are all in trouble for this. Ever since we were pups we caused trouble. We are going leave with our things and find another hotel for the night and have fun." Roman interjected as he grabbed his bags.

* * *

When the guys got to the hotel, they got a room and went up there. "Hey guys. Lets go to the bar and let off some steam." Seth suggested as he took out his contacts and put his glasses on. "Sure. What do we have left to lose. All Mark can do is exile us from the pack, since Vince or Hunter won't fire us." Dean said while putting a tank top on. "Roman! You coming with us!" Dean shouts. "Yeah! I'll be out in a second!" Roman shouts as he exits the bathroom. The guys reached the bar and ordered a couple rounds of shots. After downing several shots, Dean watched his brothers carefully. "Hey Reigns and Rollins. How about we order some more shots and play never have I ever?" Dean said as he pulled out his wallet. "Why not!" Seth agrees as Dean orders more shots. "I'll start. Never have I ever worn a bikini." Roman says. "Damn it Ro! I thought that you would never bring that up from prom Senior year!" Seth shouts as he takes a shot. Dean busts out laughing. "We got you so drunk at after prom and Mom was pissed that she found you in a bikini passed out on the floor in the kitchen." Dean laughed at the memory. "My turn. Never have I ever gone streaking." Seth said. "Damn it Runt! I thought you wouldn't bring that up from our graduation party!" Roman shouts ask he takes the shot. Dean laughs again. "We are a hot mess guys and I am amazed we stuck together after meeting in the adoption services years ago, but then again who would be able to tear this litter of oddball werewolves apart. We bonded quickly even though Seth is the youngest out of us, he'll be our little brother." Dean laughed. "I guess it's my turn. Never have I ever been called a cute puppy by AJ." Dean says while laughing. "Damn it Dean! I am not a cute puppy!" Roman shouts as he takes another shot. "My turn! Never have I ever mistakenly drank out of the toilet while being drunk." Seth said. "Damn it Seth I was drunk and not in the right mind and if I remember right you told me to do it!" Dean shouts while taking a shot. Roman laughs. "I remember that night and weren't you sick after that Dean?" Roman said. Dean nodded. "My turn. Never have I ever been locked in a dog cage." Roman says while laughing. "Hey! That was after I had my wisdom teeth taken out and the two of you were supposed to watch me! And what did the two of do! Told me to sit in the cage and be a good boy!" Seth shouted while taking his shot. "My turn. Never have I ever sang the song Call Me Maybe." Dean said while laughing. Roman busted out laughing. "Hey! That is a great song!" Seth argued. "Yeah a great song for teenage girls Seth." Roman interjected. "Shut it Roe!" Seth shouted while taking his shot.

* * *

After a few hours, Seth was passed out on the floor after drinking nineteen shots, Roman drank thirteen shots, and Dean only drank eleven shots. Roman and Dean carried their passed out brother to their room and laid him on his stomach on the couch. "Roe. Do you want to shower first?" Dean asked. "Nah. You can go. I am gonna call Mom to tell her that we are safe." Roman said while dialing his phone. Roman heard the phone ring as he waited for their mother to answer. "Hello. Romie is that you?" Roman heard his mother ask. "Yeah Momma it's me and we are safe." Roman told her. "I saw that you boys ran off during your match. What happened?" She asked. Roman sighed. "Dean forgot to drink his tea and he snapped at Orton and it pissed Hunter off." Roman said. "Deanie always had that temper of his and how about Sethie. Is he doing well?" She asked. "Yeah, but he kinda drank too much when we were having fun, but he is in good hands." Roman said. "Well, you boys take care and be good. Tell Dean and Seth that I miss them and I love them. Bye Romie. I love you." She said. "Bye Momma. Love you too." Roman says as he hung up the phone. Roman changed into his pajamas and laid in bed for a few before falling asleep. Dean walked out of the bathroom and saw his brothers sleeping peacefully. Dean smiled as he covered his brothers up with blankets before going to bed himself.

**The End**


End file.
